


Shopping Incident

by ChelleLew



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLew/pseuds/ChelleLew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denise has an unexpected incident while shopping at a local store. She meets up with someone and they are able to help each other to their mutual benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Incident

Denise just wanted to get out of WalMart and home. It had been a long day and she really didn't want to see any more People of WalMart sightings that would be worthy of gouging out her eyeballs. With a long, drawn-out sigh she pushed her cart down another crowded aisle in an attempt to get to the socks. She found a package she thought would do and dropped them in to the cart. Before she could move, a man leaned across her cart searching the rack for a particular size. "If you give me a second, I'll get out of your way." she muttered. He ignored her. She took in his tousled blonde curls, scruffy face that hadn't seen a razor in days, tight fitting jeans that had holes in the knees, and grey leather jacket. He was carrying a couple of pair of jeans already, balled carelessly in his hand. Denise shook her head and attempted to move her cart again. He glared at her as her cart hit his boot-clad foot. "I asked you to let me move out of your way." she said as she walked away.

Denise headed for the grocery section of the store, needing to pick up a few necessities and some ingredients for dinner. While walking down the aisle of water and sodas, the rude sock man reappeared. Now he had jeans, socks, some t-shirts, along with a couple bags of snacks in his arms, and he was attempting to snag a case of water. Denise tried to hold back her snort of derision at this attempt but he heard her and leveled a glare in her direction. At that moment, Denise heard the squeal of fangirls from the end of the aisle and saw a look of panic cross the man's face. In that second, Denise realized who he was.

She pushed her cart next to him, dumped his armload of purchases in to her cart and proclaimed loudly, "There you are, Bob! Next time, leave your phone on! Now we need to go find stuff for spaghetti." She slid his arm to her shoulders, keeping his back to the fangirls and heading away from them.

Denise felt his scruff rubbing against her forehead. "So, since you named me 'Bob' do I get to choose a name for you or are you going to share your real name, sweetheart? Because right now I think you are just a fucking angel."

Laughter erupted as she continued to search for ingredients. "Angel? Are you serious?" Denise picked up the last of the things she needed and realized that they were being followed be a group of his fans.

"I know. Once I'm out of the store, I'll figure out how to get back to the hotel." he sighed. They were approaching the register. Denise turned to him and thought he looked rather lonely. She nibbled on her lower lip as she thought. His gaze dropped to her mouth. She turned quickly and headed for the register, emptying the cart. He stood behind her, too close to be a stranger that just met her. She didn't say anything when he pushed everything together on the conveyor belt and paid for all of the purchases. All of the bags were put back into the cart and they walked out of the store, not saying anything until they reached her car. She popped the trunk, together they loaded the bags inside, and he slammed the lid closed. Then he pinned her to the driver's side door, curling his hands behind her head and whispered, "Invite me home. Cook me dinner. Show me…" Denise leaned up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his mouth. He immediately took control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and rendering her breathless. She raised her hands to his neck, gently stroking him until he pulled back.

Drawing a shaky breath she whispered, "If you'd like to come over for a quiet dinner, I'm cooking. I'm Denise, by the way."

* * *

 

Denise parked in her driveway. The rental car pulled in right behind her. He was pulling bags from the trunk before she was out of the car. "You get the door." he said, easily handling everything. Denise shook her head with a smile. They entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen. Denise started emptying the groceries, setting things for dinner off to the side.

"How do you feel about oven baked chicken and potatoes?"

"A home cooked meal is a treat. I don't care." he responded. Denise caught the expression on his face out of the corner of her eye as she continued putting away the rest of her groceries.

"This will go faster if you help. If you wash your hands, you can help with the chicken." she said as she dried her hands on a towel. He looked at her like she was crazy, but quickly found that he could handle dipping the chicken into her flour and seasoning mixture. "This is will form a crust similar to Shake-N-Bake or fried chicken, but it's my own creation so it doesn't have any preservatives nor is it fried." she explained. Then they set to peeling potatoes. He was ready to give up until she held his hands and helped him peel the potatoes. He didn't think potato peeling was supposed to be an erotic adventure, but with this woman it surely was! Denise put the large pot of potatoes on to boil.

"Are we done for a few minutes?" he asked.

"A few. I cheated and bought frozen rolls." she giggled.

"Thank God!" he muttered, stalking over to her and capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. When he finally let up he said, "I don't know if I would last through making rolls." He slid his hands to her ass. "Tell me you want this. Tell me there's time."

She clutched his head. "Yes. Yes. Oh, yes." He pulled her flush against his body. "We've only got a half hour or so."

"This first time is going to be fast." he said. "I'm going to play later." Denise's breath hitched as his hands slid to her thighs, lifting her and pressing her against the refrigerator. Her hands clutched at his back. He hooked her legs around his waist and rocked into her, nibbling on her ear. He mumbled something as he undid the waistband of her pants and slid his fingers inside. Her head fell back and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans. She moaned and cursed and moaned as she tried to free him and he continued to torment her. When she finally got the button free, the zipper jerked down. He slapped his wallet on the counter, using his free hand to search and find a condom. Denise took it from his hand. "Lose the pants." She dropped a leg, wiggling her pants. He pushed on them as well. As soon as that leg was free, he yanked it back around his waist. His finger had yet to stop moving inside of her. Her hands trembling, Denise tore open the condom package, dropped the wrapper on the floor, and rolled the prophylactic in place. He slid inside her slowly. He pressed his forehead to hers. He grabbed her hips to hold her in place. "Don't close your eyes." He looked right into her eyes as he thrust. Slowly. She swore she could feel his pulse throbbing in his cock. Her head was starting to drop back and her eyes were beginning to drift closed as her orgasm was rising. He pulled her close and then slammed into the refrigerator. "Eyes open." Her legs clenched around his waist and a keening wail escaped her throat. Staring into each other's eyes, he thrust violently and repeatedly, blowing his load in the latex barrier that separated their bodies.

* * *

 

The couple worked together to put dinner on the table. They sat across from each other, enjoying quiet conversation about their daily lives. The only disruption in the comfortable conversation was an occasional moan of delight that escaped the man, who obviously rarely enjoyed a home-cooked meal. When dinner was over, Denise put the leftover chicken in zip-lock bags. At his questioning look, she said, "It is delicious cold, too. You are staying in a hotel, right? You have a refrigerator in your room?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Quite an unusual woman."

"That's me." she agreed, leaning against the sink.

He propped one hand on either side of her body, trapping her between his body and the sink. Looking down at her, he said "I want to play." He leaned down and captured her mouth in a hard and dominating kiss. "Bedroom."

"Down the hall." she whispered.

They hustled down the hall, caressing and nuzzling each other along the way. When they reached the edge of the bed, he pulled her shirt off in one fell swoop. She was reaching for his when her pants were yanked down and she felt herself tumbling backwards. He chuckled and said " ** _I_**  get to play, not you." He backed her up on the bed. "Grab the other side of the mattress, over your head. Don't move your hands." Denise reached up and held on.

He started with her bra, simply moving the cups so he could nip and suckle. She sighed and wiggled. His hand rested heavily on her stomach. He moved from one to the other, working them until both breasts stood at pointed attention. Then he slid her panties off and moved between her thighs. She rocked into him as his tongue laved across her moist center. Her grip on the mattress was firm and tight. He jumped up and pulled off his clothes, putting on a condom at the same time. As he returned to lie on top of Denise, he reached for her hands, peeling them free from the mattress. He entwined their fingers together, his cock lying at her entrance. "I should be able to play more, longer. I can't." He seemed to be apologizing, but Denise wasn't complaining. She rocked into him. As he began to slide in, she sighed. "Say my name." Denise looked into his eyes. "My name." She could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Please, Jon. I need  ** _you_** , Jon." she whispered, maintaining the eye contact he had requested previously.

Hearing his name come from her lips, her eyes locked on his, this was what Jon needed. Tightening his grip on her hands and setting his knees firmly into the mattress, he lost himself in her body. His frantic pounding had no rhythm, no finesse; it was pure and simple fucking. His body becoming one with hers, or as close as possible with the latex barrier between them. He came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and his back nearly bowed. He was concerned about her, but somewhere in the distance he heard her shrieking his name.

* * *

 

Denise woke up the next morning alone. The bed was cold. She stretched muscles that hadn't been this sore in a long time with a slight smile. She looked around the room and found an extra-large shirt to put on. She wandered through the house, not surprised to find that her visitor from the night before was long-gone. So was the bag of chicken from the refrigerator. She laughed a little as she turned around.

There was a note, written on a paper towel, lying on the counter.

_D –_

_Hate morning afters. Hate drama. Hate writing notes. Never have written one before._  
Thanks for your help in WalMart and for the chicken.  
You are one cool chick.

Denise looked at her roll of paper towels, then in the trash can. Half the roll was balled up in there. A huge smile crossed her face.


End file.
